Changing Times
by JenJo
Summary: Thessia has fallen. Liara is haunted by dreams. Who does she find comfort with? (As always, ignore the summary, it sucks)


_Liara stood there, behind cover, facing down the Reaper forces on Thessia all by herself. No team for back up. Nothing between her and a giant Reaper- except for the husks. She used her biotics to get rid of the husks, but the Reaper still loomed above her. Not even the tallest building on Thessia could compare to its height. And it had just noticed her._

_Liara had felt like a spec, staring down a Reaper was frightening. She couldn't imagine how she would ever defeat it. It seemed impossible. But, she told herself, she couldn't surrender. There was no surrendering to the Reapers. Thessia would fall. Taking a deep breath, she broke cover, unleashing all she had on the Reaper. _

_Liara imagined it laughing at her, as one would laugh at an ant. It lined up its laser, and Liara closed her eyes…_

Liara woke up panting, the realness of her dream overwhelming her. She sat up, holding her head in her hands.

"It was just a dream," she told herself, "Just a dream."

But it had felt so real.

_Because it was real, _she thought.

_But you weren't alone. Shepard was there as well._

_And we still failed. Thessia fell. I may never see it again…_

_That kind of thinking won't help you._

This mental struggle was interrupted by the chime to her door. Liara got out of bed, pulled on a jacket, and answered.

"Oh, hi Shepard. Did you need something?" The flame haired human shook her head.

"No, not really..." To Liara, she seemed distant, like she was thinking of something.

"So why are you here?" Liara watched the woman's face; she seemed to have aged significantly in this last year. There were lines indicating that the woman had not been getting enough sleep, though Liara supposed everyone in the galaxy was like that.

"I… I wanted to apologise, Liara," Shepard's voice wavered. This wasn't the confident commander speaking. No, this was the vulnerable Shepard. Liara also noted that Shepard wouldn't look her in the eye.

"What for?"

"Thessia. I should've saved it. I do the impossible, Liara. I Gave the Quarians Rannoch. I brought the Krogan and Salarians together. But, I just couldn't save Thessia," At this, Shepard broke down into tears. Liara took Shepard in her arms, hoping it would help.

"Shepard, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset. But there are some things that not even you can stop. Thessia is gone, but crying won't bring her back. The only way we'll bring her back is by getting rid of the Reapers, then we can rebuild." Liara could feel Shepard stop crying. Pulling away, Shepard rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe you're right…"

"You know I am Shepard."

"Yeah you're always right. You've come such a long way since I met you, Liara."

"You forced me to grow up."

"Apparently I have that effect on people," Shepard smiled, albeit a small one.

"Will you be ok?" Liara tried to sound as caring as she could.

"When the Reapers are gone, yes. But for now? I'll survive. I hope," Shepard turned to leave. Before opening the door, Shepard looked back at Liara, "Will you be ok?"

"Me? I'll be fine," Liara forced a smile as Shepard left. Once the door closed, Liara collapsed onto the bed, taking a pillow in her arms.

She lay there, crying, for the next two hours.

Liara was interrupted by a beep on her Omni-tool; a message had been sent to her.

Opening it, she discovered it was from Feron.

**[Liara, are you ok? I just heard about Thessia]**

_I guess I'm going to have to get used to this question, _Liara thought while typing her reply.

**[I'm fine Feron.]**

**[Really?]**

_How can he tell I'm lying from across the galaxy?_

**[If you know the answer, why ask the question?]**

**[The only way to receive help is to ask for it]**

**[What do you want me to say? That I'm breaking inside? That I can't fathom how I'm going to find the will to fight?]**

Liara didn't like admitting her emotions to anyone.

**[Losing your home planet is no excuse to stop fighting]**

**[Really? Then what is?]**

**[Losing the one you love]**

**[Is... Are you saying you love me?]**

**[Well, you'll just have to survive long enough to ask me that in person]**

_He always knows how to make me smile._

**[Thank you Feron, I needed this.]**

**[Well, just remember- I'm waiting for you.]**

**[How could I forget?]**

**[I have to go now, get some sleep before tomorrow's mission]**

**[How could I forget? Considering I sent you- how is it going?]**

**[We're making progress.]**

**[Care to elaborate?]**

**[Maybe tomorrow]**

**[Tease]**

**[That's why you love me]**

Feron logged off after that. The conversation left Liara with a bit to think about. What Feron said, it made sense to her. It probably helped, if she was honest. _And an admission of love!_ Liara thought that it was wrong, to have so many dead, and to find her reason to fight in one still living. _And do I love him?_ Liara pondered this; sure, she was fond of the Drell, and she enjoyed his company. Was that love?

However, in the absence of anything else to fight for, Liara found some comfort in thinking about a life after the war, a life with Feron.

**{A/N} **_Hello ! As you may notice, I haven't published anything in ages._ _Also- never would've thought I'd write a story with Liara. Decided to challenge myself. There is more to this story, in the works, a possible reunion. That will come sooner or later (probably later, seeings as exams are in 2 weeks.)_

_As always, hope you enjoyed reading, leave a review if you desire, and have a lovely day/night (depending on where you are.)_

_JenJo._


End file.
